VOX Box: Christmas in the Cave
Characters * Oracle * Batgirl * Robin * Nightwing * Batman * Alfred Pennyworth Location * Batcave, Gotham City, NJ * December 24th 2005, 2207 EST VOX Archive * Jason Todd: fabric adjusting What's so urgent? It's Christmas Eve for Christ's sake! Can't I have the night off? * Helena Bertinelli: Yeah... Joker better have taken Santa Claus hostage or I'm out of here... * Barbara Gordon: clacking, chuckle Y'know, in my days. Dick and I were thrilled to spend our holidays bouncing around on rooftops and kicking in bad guys' teeth. * Jason Todd: That's just because you had a thing for Dick so you didn't mind running behind him in below zero weather... I'm sure the sight of his buns kept you all warm and fuzzy. * Barbara Gordon: Spoken like someone who has also spent time admiring Dick's finely shaped derriere. Why, Jason... I had no idea.giggle Wait, are you saying Helena doesn't do the same with you? * Helena Bertinelli: chuckle Well- * Jason Todd: No, of course not! We're partners and friends. We're going out there to kick ass, not to play footsie. * Barbara Gordon: Oh... I'm sorry. My bad. Yeesh. * Helena Bertinelli: huff, footsteps Well, Babs... What's the deal? Why'd we get called back to the cave? I thought Bruce said he was going to give us the night off... * Barbara Gordon: I've been sworn to secrecy... Bruce wants to tell you himself. * Jason Todd: And where the hell is he? The Batmobile is gone... Huh? You're seriously not going to tell me?! sigh Alfred?! * Alfred Pennyworth: You rang, Master Jason? cloth rustling * Jason Todd: Oh there you are... Tell me, where is- Wait... What are you doing? Are you expletive setting a table? Down here? What the hell? * Alfred Pennyworth: Watch your language, Master Jason, please. There are ladies present. * Jason Todd: We're in the cave. The rules of the house don't apply down- * Alfred Pennyworth: I can still smack sense into you with a wooden spoon down just as easily as upstairs. * Dick Grayson: engine, tires squeal, motorcycle driving down ramp, motorcycle breaking, engine shuts off, footsteps Hey Babs... oh, everyone is here... All hands on deck? Must be something important. What is it? * Jason Todd: Dick, do me a favor... Turn around for a second... Just do it... Yeah, just like that. Stand there for a moment... just like that. Okay, Babs... Now, you willing to tell me what's going on? * Barbara Gordon: giggle Good try, Jason... But nope. I'm not telling you. You can turn around, Grayson... Jason's just being a goof. * Dick Grayson: Uh... Okay... footsteps So, what's g- Whoa, is Alfred setting a table down here? Oh... I know what this is now. chuckle * Helena Bertinelli: You do?! What is it? * Alfred Pennyworth: Oh, for heaven's sake... Just tell the kids. clanking * Barbara Gordon: Nah... They can wait ten seconds... The Batmobile just accessed the entry doors. engine, tires squeal, heavy vehicle driving down ramp, braking, enigne shuts off, pneumatic canopy opening, cape rustling * Jason Todd: Bruce, what the hell is going on? And do I smell Big belly- whack Ow! What the-? How'd you get from over there to here so quick? * Alfred Pennyworth: I'll remind you, I was not always a butler. * Bruce Wayne: What's with the table, Alfred? bags rustling I told you I was picking up Jason's favorite meal for our Christmas dinner... No need for table. * Alfred Pennyworth: It's Christmas Eve, sir. I absolutely refuse to have us eating like savages on this night. Even if you insist on serving that slop on a bun. I shall still insist we sit as a family and at least act dignified. * Bruce Wayne: Fair enough, then... Come on, everyone. Let's all grab a seat. * Barbara Gordon: I've got mine. rolling Oh, thanks, Dick... You don't have to wheel me over there. I can follow you. * Dick Grayson: Don't be silly, Babs. I don't mind... * Helena Bertinelli: giggle Babs just wants to see your- whack What was that for, Al?! * Alfred Pennyworth: Do not play me for a fool, girl. I know what you were going to say. Behave yourself. * Jason Todd: Wait, Bruce... You're not going to eat your burger with a fork and knife, right? Because that'll ruin Christmas for me... * Bruce Wayne: laugh I'll make an exception this time... And Alfred, that goes for you, too... That's an order. 4 instances This is Jason's first Christmas with us. It's his night. Trivia and Notes * Next year Jason doesn't get to celebrate Christmas in the cave because he is killed by the Joker. Links and References * VOX Box: Christmas in the Cave Category:VOX Box Category:Barbara Gordon/Appearances Category:Helena Bertinelli/Appearances Category:Jason Todd/Appearances Category:Dick Grayson/Appearances Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Alfred Pennyworth/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Batcave/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances